


Teatime

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: Goku Black and ChiChi Black meet with Zamasu to discuss ChiChi's role in their plans of Project Zero Mortals while hiding their sexual relationship.
Relationships: Goku Black/Chi-Chi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Teatime

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a ChiChi Black, Goku Black and Zamasu story. This is different from other stories featuring Goku Black. The idea of this Goku Black and ChiChi Black was created by Blauvixen and is often used by Blauvixen and Gokuist/Fungushi. It's with their permission I write this story.
> 
> Goku Black is 100% Goku. He is not a merge of Goku and Zamasu. Zamasu kidnapped Goku from Earth in another timeline and raised him as his apprentice to carry out Project Zero Mortals.
> 
> ChiChi Black is from Future Trunks timeline. She survived Android 17 and 18 attack on Earth but has been abandoned and thought dead by everyone. Alone, ChiChi succumbs when Goku Black suggests she joins him to carry out Project Zero Mortals and wears his potara earring. Because of the earring and Goku Black’s training, ChiChi has more sass, strength and shares his immortality.

“You look nervous.”

“I am not nervous.”

“I can see your face. You _are_ nervous.” ChiChi grinned as her fingers rubbed up and down Goku Black’s muscled chest. She gently pushed him back on the bed. Her body straddled over his. “Is this how it feels to be introduced to my boyfriend’s parent?” She giggled. “Last I experienced this, I introduced my parent to my fiancé.”

Goku Black half-rolled his eyes. He pushed ChiChi off him. She responded with laughs as she rolled on the bed. “Zamasu is not my parent, ChiChi.”

  
“He raised you,” ChiChi pointed out. “After he took you from what should’ve been your adoptive grandfather.”

Goku looked back at ChiChi; her nude body was half-covered in the crumpled sheets. One breast and one beautiful leg were exposed to his eyes. He wanted her again but he knew suspicions will rise if they are late. He turned away. “He’s my teacher.”

“ _Was_ your teacher,” ChiChi corrected him. Her breasts pressed against his back. Her hands slid up his chest, gripping his muscles as her lips pressed firm kisses along his shoulder to his neck until her mouth latched onto his ear and tug as she whispered, “I’m your teacher now.”

This woman with her touches…. her kisses. He closed his eyes trying to resist. “I don’t need any more lessons from you. I’m the master over-----nnggh!”

ChiChi’s hand gripped his growing erection. Her fast stroking hand had him rapidly growing in her hand. “Master over who? Not me. I’m the master and I say…. let’s fuck.”

The idea was tempting, _very_ tempting but there was a problem. Zamasu didn’t know how far he and ChiChi have taken their relationship. He already disapproved of Goku giving ChiChi his potara earring. He begrudgingly approved of Goku Black using ChiChi as part of his master plan but Goku knew Zamasu wouldn’t approve of this. He didn’t fear Zamasu knowing the relationship but he also didn’t want Zamasu to know about it either. This, whatever is it, was for him and ChiChi to have alone.

“We’ll be late to meet Zamasu.”

ChiChi bit his neck and squeezed his cock giving him immense pain and pleasure. “So?”

So indeed.

ChiChi yelped as Goku broke from her touches and flipped her on her back. Now his body hovered over hers; hard and primed for her.

“We’ll tell him we were destroying something,” he improvised as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. “Not a lie…… “ Goku whispered as he brought his body down on ChiChi’s. “For I will destroy you.”

* * *

“You’re late,” Zamasu scolded at Goku Black and ChiChi’s arrival.

Thirty minutes which could’ve been an hour if he didn’t say no to a second romp.

“We were in the middle of an intense spar.” Goku eyed ChiChi. “ChiChi was very argumentative and demanding we continue. She wanted to win and struggled to submit.”

“I wouldn’t say I struggled,” ChiChi’s smile was sly as she gazed at Goku. “I gave Goku a good battle. I didn’t submit even though he’s very good at punishing those who disobey him. The pain….was worth it.” Amused her suggestive words went unnoticed, ChiChi faced Zamasu and bowed before him. “Hello, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’m ChiChi Black.”

Zamasu’s eyebrow shot up as he looked at Goku suspiciously. “You’ve taken Black’s name. I thought your name is Son ChiChi.”

“It _was_ Son ChiChi. Since I’ve become Goku’s apprentice and I am wearing his potara earring, it makes sense I take his last name, too.”

“Assuming that’s all you’ve taken,” Zamasu murmured. Turning away he walked to the patio. “Come. It’s teatime.”

Goku glared at ChiChi. His face screamed, ‘Why did you say that?’ ChiChi winked and blew a kiss at him. Zamasu turned suddenly to see ChiChi and Goku looking at him. ChiChi innocently smiled but Goku looked annoyed. As Goku walked ahead of both inside the cabin to make the tea, Zamasu could’ve sworn Goku’s cheeks were a different color. If he didn’t know better, he’d say Goku blushed.

But that was impossible. His apprentice _never_ blushed. Alone, Zamasu eyed the female with suspicion. It was Goku’s idea to turn Son ChiChi into _his_ apprentice. He thought it would be poetic justice for the wife of Son Goku, hero of this planet, to help carry out Project Zero Mortals. Zamasu allowed Goku to pursue this idea, but now, after meeting ChiChi and seeing there is a thin layer of influence she wields over him, Zamasu questioned the choice.

ChiChi leaned on the balcony and admired the wondrous view of this simple cabin in the mountains. This area reminded her of her peaceful Mount Paozu home. Even when Androids 17 and 18 ran rampant, her home was left unharmed. ChiChi credited that to her late son, Gohan, staying away for her safety. Gohan. ChiChi closed her eyes, shutting herself from the memory of her late son. No. Not her son. That was Son ChiChi’s son and she’s dead. There’s only ChiChi Black and she didn’t have a son.

“This is a nice cabin home,” ChiChi complemented with mild surprise. “I didn’t think you would have a home like this. I was expecting something grander like a palace.”

“You mean my _real_ home? In Universe 10?” Zamasu took his seat at the head of the table. “That place isn’t for you. Such purity and ambiance shouldn’t be tainted by mortals.”

“Mortal?” ChiChi turned amused. She joined Zamasu on the patio and took a seat at his right. Goku returned with a tray holding a teapot and teacups. As Goku poured Zamasu’s tea, ChiChi said, “Am I not on the same level as Goku?” Tea meant for Zamasu’s teacup spilled onto the saucer as Goku and Zamasu were astonished. It was audacious for ChiChi to say she was on Goku Black’s level.

Seeing his folly, Goku set down the teapot and cleaned his mess. He pushed the teacup to Zamasu.

“I don’t want that,” Zamasu rejected the spilled tea.

“I’ll take it,” ChiChi pulled the teacup and saucer to her. She raised the teacup to her lips when she noticed Zamasu and Goku glaring at her. “What?” her innocent eyes went to both men. Realizing she was going to drink tea before Zamasu, ChiChi lowered the teacup. “Ah.”

Goku poured Zamasu’s tea and his last. Zamasu picked up his teacup. “That action is proof you are nowhere near the level of Goku and your dirty mortal presence would only taint our world.”

Goku shook his head at ChiChi. She was off to a bad start. As he sipped his tea, Goku felt ChiChi rub her foot against his leg; her expression neutral as she picked up her teacup. Goku tightened his grip on his teacup. What the hell was she doing? This was not the time for this!

“Agree to disagree,” ChiChi cheerfully disagreed as she sipped her tea. “Mmm. This is yummy. You make great tea, Goku. It’s a shame you make me prepare it for us.”

“You’re his apprentice,” Zamasu reminded her. “He is mine and serves me tea as I did to my master, the Supreme Kai.”

“Did?” ChiChi noticed the past tense. “Oh, so _you’re_ the Supreme Kai now.”

“That’s correct. After the Supreme Kai’s untimely demise, I was forced to ascend into his place.”

“I am sorry about the death of your Master.”

“Thank you.” ChiChi was uncouth but she had some manners and that tiny mortal brain of hers did know when to show respect.

ChiChi brought her teacup to her lips again. “We should pray you do not befall the same fate.”

Goku’s cup twitched slightly. This woman. This _bold_ woman. Goku pretended he didn’t hear the suggestive tone in ChiChi’s voice as he drunk his tea. He hoped Zamasu didn’t notice either.

“That will never befall me.” Zamasu put down his empty cup. “As wise and compassionate Gowasu was, he was also elderly; slow in reflexes; slow in acknowledging times have changed and passed him.”

“Good thing _you_ were waiting to take over.”

As Goku refilled Zamasu’s cup, he sent ChiChi a warning glare to pull back. Zamasu hadn’t notice. Goku couldn’t tell if it was Zamasu’s own arrogance to cause his blindness or pure luck. “It was fortunate for the universe.”

“Under your guidance, you have a different vision of the universe. Zero Mortals.”

Oh, boy. Goku rose from his seat. Despite his warnings, ChiChi was determined to push Zamasu on the topic. Through breaks of heated sex, ChiChi expressed her opinions on it to him. She didn’t care for the mortals on Earth. _They_ should be wiped out in her mind but she didn’t see why others on other planets should suffer the same fate. Goku tried to explain but ChiChi didn’t get it. Annoyed but intrigued, Goku leaned on the wooded balustrade and watched his lover and his Master converse. 

“The universe _needs_ cleansing, ChiChi. For millennias, it was pure. It grew. Other life forms multiplied and developed. In their development, mortals deformed themselves and became dirty with their violence and wars. They polluted the universe which is on the brink of self-destruction. For order to be maintained where the universe doesn’t die, it must be cleansed of mortals.”

Zamasu’s message was clear to ChiChi. “It must start over.”

“Yes….. without dirty mortals.” Zamasu leaned forward to ChiChi. His sharp Kai eyes scrutinized her. She _will_ be useful for his plan and but once Project Zero Mortals is executed she will be expendable. “Like you.”

Goku wondered how ChiChi would handle this frank insult. When he did it, she responded with fire and powerful blasts of her Ki. At the open admission her days were numbered, calmly ChiChi sipped her tea. “I’ll be the exception. I’m not part of the mortals you see need purging from the universe. I may not be at Goku’s level but he is still a mortal and if you wanted to _really_ purge the universe, you would kill _all_ mortals and that includes him. But you won’t because he is useful to your plan as I am. I’m _just_ a bit beneath his level but I will bring the same level of destruction on Earth and other planets.”

She handled it with extreme cool and intellectually used him in his argument against Zamasu. Goku Black found it arousing.

Zamasu saw it differently. Such denial ChiChi thought she wouldn’t be executed and very arrogant of her to think she is remotely close to Goku Black. ChiChi was the epitome of the mortals that needed purging but too blind to see. “You made your point but you still need more training as you are not ready to execute my plans.”

“I will be,” ChiChi promised.

“We shall see.” Zamasu had enough of ChiChi’s presence and this conversation with this woman persuaded him he needed some self-cleansing at his home in Universe 10.

Zamasu rose from his seat. With a nod, he signaled Goku Black to follow him into the cabin. Goku followed Zamasu. Once more he sent ChiChi a death glare she responded with her lips puckered at him in a kiss.

Her boldness aroused and pissed him off.

“Interesting choice of apprentice,” Zamasu said as Goku closed the balcony door and silencing ChiChi to their conversation. 

“She’s uncouth, unworldly,” Goku admitted. _Arousing, delectable and burns my loins_ , “but she’ll get the job done. She’s exactly what we need to execute Project Zero Mortals.”

“Hmm,” Zamasu wasn’t entirely certain on that. Goku Black had high regard for ChiChi’s skill. Zamasu trained him so he knew his apprentice was an excellent soldier. Time will tell if he’s a good teacher and had what it takes to truly be his apprentice. If not, he’ll easily do away with both once Project Zero Mortals is executed.

* * *

ChiChi leaned on the balcony smirking as Goku stepped out. The seductive minx undressed him with her eyes. “So…. he left?”

“Yes. He’s on Universe 10.”

“So….” she pushed herself off the balcony and strolled to him, “how did I do?”

“I don’t think he suspects anything about us though you really tried to let him know. He thinks you can help with Project Zero Mortals. That is his only focus.”

“Good.” ChiChi raised herself on her toes to kiss him but Goku put his fingers on her lips and gently forced her back on her feet.

“You talked back too much; implying he killed Gowasu---”

“Well, he did. You told me.”

“That doesn’t mean you had to let him know you knew or hint the same could happen to him.”

“There’s always two. A master and apprentice.” ChiChi untied his red obi. “Three’s a crowd.” ChiChi opened his grey keikogi and pulled his black shirt from his pants. ChiChi didn’t have any regrets for how she spoke to Zamasu. She thought it was fun to test herself with Zamasu and to push Goku. “One of us will be expendable, Goku. You will be forced to decide if you want to continue being an apprentice or be Master.”

“It won’t come to that,” he promised. He’ll be allowed to have both. He knew it.

Goku closed his eyes as ChiChi’s hand gripped his hardened cock. Up and down her hand slowly stroked him to hardness. “You want….uhhh…. to do this here.”

“Well, since I’m so dirty I’ll taint Universe 10, let his mere mortal sully this cabin on her home planet. I deserve that much.” ChiChi grabbed the back of Goku’s neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss that was hardly tender. Once their lips met, it was an endless battle of hot tongues questing for dominance with each showing, threatening supremacy over the other. As ChiChi’s sensual tongue swept every corner of his mouth, a hand massage the muscles of Goku’s chest. She moved past his stiffening nipples, down his tight abs to his peaking penis weeping with precum. She broke the kiss. Panting, she dropped kisses on his face as she moved to his earlobe, tugged it with her teeth and whispered, “Fuck me in every room and show Zamasu how dirty I really am!”

Goku’s hips thrust forward, involuntarily moving against ChiChi’s commanding hand. He was trying to resist. Push away and fly off to have their indiscretions at Mount Paozu, but his body had other plans. “You’re so disobedient.”

ChiChi pouted. “I’m sorry.” Her teeth removed themselves from his ear and her hand fell from his cock. With playful eyes on him, ChiChi lowered herself, “Let me make it up to you.”

Her hair tickled the skin of his abs as her lips kissed the tight flesh. He shuddered feeling the flick of her warm tongue and soft bites along with his abs. His hand grasped her head, caressing her, guiding him where he wanted her to go.

ChiChi’s smile grew mischievous at Goku’s silent command. Brushing back a lock of her hair that fell across her face, she licked the drop of precum that rolled from the slit of his penis. “Ah!” Goku hissed at the contact of ChiChi’s warm tongue. ChiChi worked him slowly moving down his shaft with kisses and gentle nibbles. At the base, her tongue snaked its way down to his swelling balls. “Uhh!” ChiChi took one ball into his mouth. Goku’s hand in her hair slipped to the back of her neck as his hips spasmed against her with another involuntary motion. He could hear a muted laugh from ChiChi at his body’s lack of control against her touches. She can laugh Goku decided as long as her warm mouth continued to caress and love the thick ball in her mouth. “Mmm,” he groaned feeling ChiChi show love to the other one. When ChiChi tried this during their first sexual encounters, he rejected her, unsure of what she was doing but once that tongue touched him awakening senses in his body he didn’t know existed he knew he was forever lost to these exquisite sensations.

Eventually, ChiChi worked her mouth up to his cock with more intensity. Dropping kisses until without warning, she took him completely in her mouth.

  
"Fuck!" he lewdly cried as his hips drove forward. His eyes closed shut, breath came in heavy gasps at the tense feel of ChiChi’s tongue swirling over the sensitive parts of his thick and long cock. His hips began to move in time with ChiChi as she bobbed up and down, slow then fast, fast then slow, from the tip to his base in a gentle, yet forceful rotation that had his cock grew and balls swelled near expulsion. Goku tried to hold on, extend this pleasure longer but them being so bold to conduct this illicit affair in every room of this cabin Zamasu called home away from Universe 10 ascended him to one of the best orgasmic blowjobs he’s ever had.

With a louder moan, ChiChi doubled her efforts; her passion was a shot of adrenaline in his body. He grew close to the end as ChiChi pumped him with her mouth; his leaking precum hastening to a gentle stream as his body was pushed over the edge. With a low growl, Goku poured into her mouth, coating ChiChi’s tongue, lips and throat with white cream.

Goku’s hand fell from ChiChi’s head as his breathing slowed from the intense orgasm. His hand gripped the table as he steadied himself. ChiChi’s blowjobs always left him a little weak in the legs. Looking down, he saw ChiChi slowly licking his rod from root to tip. Fire danced in her eyes as she gazed at him. Goku caressed ChiChi’s face tenderly. His strength and erection returning…. rapidly.

He pulled himself from ChiChi’s mouth and yanked her to her feet. His hand locked around her throat as he snarled, “You were so disobedient! Everything I told you not to do, you did! You deliberately disobeyed me!”

“Yes,” ChiChi acknowledged with a wicked smile. “Because you don’t order me around. I do what I want. Say what I say.”

“I could kill you right now.”

“Try it,” ChiChi challenged. She knew what the result of this will be.

Both gazed at each other with a smoldering anger. He squeezed her neck a little tighter and ChiChi didn’t blink, didn’t flinch, didn’t beg. She looked even more defiant and it aroused him. He took his hand off her neck and ripped open her cheongsam.

“Ah!” ChiChi’s eyes closed as Goku’s lips closed around a luscious nipple. His tongue rolled the nipple around in his mouth before he sucked tentatively then hard. Her other breast was mauled by his big hand. “Tastes good, doesn't it?” ChiChi knew it. She sucked them, too. Goku loved sucking and playing with her breasts. It was a fascinating new discovery for him when they became intimate. At night and sometimes in the morning, he loved nuzzling against them. He thought of them as his personal pillows

Feeling her pants sliding, ChiChi felt Goku’s hand between her legs. He stroked the wet flesh and pinched her clit. ChiChi felt Goku would remove his lips from her breasts and replace the hand between the legs with his mouth.

Instead, ChiChi was shocked to find herself turned away from him with her hands pinned behind her back. Her pants continued to slide as ChiChi noticed her red obi missing. Feeling her hands be tied behind her, she knew where it went.

Goku’s intentions created a fresh wave of moisture between her legs. So they were doing _that._ “I love it when you fuck me tied up. Will you spank me, too?”

ChiChi received an answer with a loud, resounding slap on her ass. “Oh, yes!” ChiChi screamed. “Punish me badly!!”

Goku Black settled his hands on ChiChi’s smooth ass cheeks. As he spread them and lined himself with her wet pussy, he promised, “Gladly!” He shoved his thick, wet cock between ChiChi’s legs hard. Goku was always big inside her but always from behind he felt bigger and plowed deeper in her.

Pleasure rocked through ChiChi at the deep invasion. There was always the slight ache at the reunion but the pain was quickly replaced with the wonderous sensation and need to be fucked hard by this wild man.

Goku grabbed her ponytail and yanked her head back. His hot breath fanned in her ear as he whispered, “Are you ready to be punished?”

“If you don’t do it right,” ChiChi Black threatened, “I’ll kick your ass!”

He bit her ear. “You asked for it.” Pulling out, he rocked his hips forward burying himself in her to his root.

“Mmmm,” ChiChi moaned as Goku thrust back and forth in her; his groin smacking against her bottom with brute, delicious force. “That’s more like it.” Her pert cheeks rippled with each slam of Goku’s hips against her ass. He took turns giving her pain and pleasure pulling her hair and sawing his thick shaft in and out of her dripping sex.

“Whose dick do you love?”

“Yours, baby.” ChiChi received a loving thrust in her body. “Whose ass do you love?”

Goku answered with a deep pound in her pussy and a loud clap against ChiChi’s right ass cheek. “Yours, baby.”

ChiChi’s moans grew louder, echoing over the balcony, as Goku thrusted harder and faster in her. ChiChi pushed back returning the heavy pounding Goku gave her. She turned her head back. Her flushed face was full of fury. “Dammit! I said give it to me!” Sweat gleam on Goku’s face as he gave it to ChiChi, thrusting in and out of her pussy faster. ChiChi was feeling the brute force as her body tightened around him. It wasn’t much longer now but ChiChi was gonna fight it with all she had. “Hard...har...harder,” she moaned loudly as her body started to shake.  
  


He tugged on her ponytail, pulling her head back. Another smack of her ass echoed over the balcony; another tug; another smack; each heightening her arousal. Goku kept at it alternating between tugs of ChiChi’s hair and switching ass cheeks until both sides had a nice shade of pink brightened from his harsh attention. He pulled away from the sweet spanking and grabbed her pinned arms again. Pinning her as he fucked her left Goku in complete control and edge ChiChi closer to her orgasm.

  
Goku knew it wasn’t much longer now. He could feel ChiChi was near her peak which was a good thing. With ChiChi squeezing and gripping his shaft, he was ready to explode, too. He thrust in and out with wet sloppy sounds created between their slapping bodies; his huge dick filled ChiChi senseless until she couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Oh, fuck!” ChiChi moaned out as her body convulsed in an immense, pleasurable orgasm.  
  


Her last release and squeeze on Goku brought him over the edge as he threw his head back and gave ChiChi one final thrust before large spurts of his seed emptied inside her. ChiChi fell forward against the balcony. Her body lurched forward feeling Goku suddenly sag his body against hers. Both panted out of breath, drunk off the pleasing sensations of their orgasm.

Goku pulled out and slowly slid them onto a patio chair. He settled ChiChi on his lap. Body sated for the moment, they gazed into each other’s eyes, loving in one second, playful the next as they knew this was far from over.

After all, they had a whole cabin to fuck in.


End file.
